The present disclosure relates to cutting tools having cutting inserts, which are detachably secured in an insert holder.
In such cutting tools a cutting insert may abut the insert holder at several abutment regions. These abutment regions apply reaction forces to the cutting insert during a cutting operation. These reaction forces may be utilized to better secure the cutting insert in the insert holder.